


I still got love for you

by fallendarknight86



Category: Glee
Genre: Artist!Quinn, Broadway!Rachel, F/F, Faberry, Femslash, Fluff, Fuinn Friendship, Romance, f/f relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallendarknight86/pseuds/fallendarknight86
Summary: A random meeting after ten years apart will make old feelings resurface and new stories begin...[Faberry - One Shot]
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 11
Kudos: 102





	I still got love for you

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been a while and I've been writing for another fandom that really got me hooked like Faberry used to (new OTP: Jamie / Dani from the Haunting of the Bly Manor. I'd recommend taking a look).
> 
> But Faberry is still Faberry and even if the inspiration doesn't strike me as much as it did in the past, I got this idea for a one-shot (long one).
> 
> As usual, hope you'll like and if so (or even if you don't) don't forget to drop a review. See you soon
> 
> Warnings: explicit sexual content. I haven't had the chance of proofreading it (I just finished it), so all mistakes are mine.

**I still got love for you**

Seeing her for the first time in ten years made her feel like someone had punched her in the gut and stolen all her breath away from her lungs. 

Despite the rigorous vocal training and the years spent singing, seeing Quinn Fabray always managed to knock her off her feet.

She knew she had made it to the business, similar to what she had done with herself, but one thing was seeing her in magazines or exhibits in art galleries around the City and another was seeing her standing just a couple of feet away, staring at her profile with a longing glance. 

“Are you alright, dear?” Richard Taylor - her show producer and main funder - was holding a glass of champagne out, not really knowing how much she needed it to soothe her dry throat and soul. 

“Yeah, I just saw someone that I haven’t seen in a long time.” She kept on staring at Quinn, who stood tall in her 5 inches heels and emerald gown, stealing people’s attention like she usually did, when she used to part the crowd with a glare. 

“Maybe you should go say hi? God knows time on this earth is against us.” He left her to her own thoughts, when he had caught the blonde woman staring back at them, with an equally surprised look on her face.. 

Rachel stayed rooted in the corner, closer to the window, and held Quinn’s gaze almost challengingly and it seemed the blonde had taken on it. Excusing herself, she had grabbed a glass from the waiter passing by and strode towards her, with the same grace and confidence she had always envied. She still held her head up high, to remind herself she was alone against the world. To remind the world she was still there, standing. 

“Rachel Berry.” Quinn stood in front of her. The surprise had vanished from her face, now replaced by a familiar grin and the usual eyebrow raised enough to make Rachel wonder how she did it so perfectly, every single time. 

“Quinn Fabray.” Rachel said back. Her glass was too empty for her to be facing this conversation, but there were no waiters around. 

“It’s such a small world, don’t you think?” Quinn sipped slowly and studied her. She let her hazel eyes linger on her figure. She let her eyes bore holes in her soul. 

“It can be big enough to lose sight of someone for almost ten years, though.” She sighed when a waiter passed by and she was quick enough to snatch a glass out of his tray. 

“The show is a success, but that doesn’t surprise me at all. You belong to Broadway.” Quinn finished her glass with a smile and placed it down on a table behind her. 

“You saw the show? When?” She gulped the drink down. Had it always been so hot in the room? She felt like the walls were closing her. 

“Every time I am in town. Row thirteen, seat number seventeen.” She smiled softly. “Call me superstitious, but those are my favorite numbers.”

“You should’ve come found me. I could’ve paid for the tickets and invited you backstage.” She needed some fresh air. “I...I need some air.” 

“Join me for a cigarette outside. It’s beautiful tonight.” Quinn gently led her towards the open window and slipped out, until they stood on the furthest corner away from the other guests’ prying eyes. 

“How long have you been attending my shows without coming to see me?” Rachel looked down at the street lights. They were at least 30 floors above the street level. This is what she loved about New York. She could literally feel on top of the world. 

“Regularly? 6 months now. Since I came back here and decided it was worth it a shot.” She exhaled the smoke from the corner of her lips. 

“What is worth it?” Rachel looked over her shoulder to Quinn, who was still smoking while leaning against the wall beside the widow. She was a graceful smoker too but nothing she did was graceless. 

“Staying here, in New York. I’ve been moving around for so long that I forgot to find a place to call home.” Quinn blew the smoke out and flicked the cigarette down to the ground, before stomping it with her heel. 

“Why New York?” Rachel looked back down when Quinn leaned on the railing beside her. 

“Why not?” Quinn challenged her, sending her a side glance that said enough. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

The second time she saw her, she was just exiting the back door after another full house. She had sent the driver home in hope of just walking and clearing her mind off the fog of mystery that was Quinn Fabray. 

She had been distracted throughout the whole show. She had tried to find her among the crowd. She had asked Jon, the security guard, how to find seat 17 and row 13. It was there, on the right side of the stage and she could have a perfect view of it. Quinn could have a perfect view of her. 

She had searched for her through the crowd. She had searched so desperately that she had almost missed her lines and her cue. Almost. 

“Miss Berry, fancy seeing you here.” Quinn came out of the shadows with a knowing and unnerving smirk that made Rachel wish to just slap it off her perfect face. 

“How long have you been lurking in the shadows?” Rachel sent an affirmative to the security guard by the door. She could handle herself just fine. 

“Just a half an hour and five cigarettes.” She pointed to the ground of the alley. 

“Those sticks will kill you.” Rachel tucked her face in the collar of her jacket. It was chilly for it being mid-April. But that was New York. 

“There are worse things out there.” Quinn shrugged and stepped closer. “How was the show?”

“You didn’t miss much.” Rachel looked up into her eyes. 

“Besides you searching for me and almost missing your cue during the second act?” Quinn smirked down at the brunette. “Almost. Only a professional would’ve caught it.”

“And you’re a Broadway expert now?” She moved past her to move onto the main street. The alley was becoming too small for her liking. 

“A Rachel Berry expert, maybe.” Quinn followed her and fell in steps with her, hands in the side pockets of her designer jacket. 

“That’s rich, coming from someone who dropped from my life for the past ten years.” Rachel stopped to face her. 

“I don’t need the past ten years to know how I make you feel.” Quinn turned to look at her. “But I needed them to try and get over how you made me feel.” 

“What are you even talking about, Quinn?” Rachel shouted at her. She had enough of this bullshit. 

“This.” Quinn’s hands cupped the sides of her head and tilted it enough to drop her mouth on hers. She pressed her mouth over Rachel’s and backed her into the nearest wall, pushing herself against her. “Just this…” She whispered against her lips and went to pull back, when Rachel simply pulled her back in and against her.

“Ten years, really? It took you ten fucking years, Quinn?” Her hands balled into fists. Her grip turned into punches against the blonde’s chest who just took it and held her. The harder she punched her, the deeper Quinn kissed her.

“How far is your place? We need to talk about this.” Quinn brushed her lips against her furrowed forehead. 

“Five blocks North. We can catch a cab.” Rachel nodded and whimpered when the blonde leaned back to get her phone. 

“Just getting us a Uber. Not going anywhere without you.” Quinn placed a comforting kiss against her temple, as she typed away with her other hand. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“Nice place.” It was all Quinn could manage to say before Rachel’s mouth covered hers and her back hit the back of the front door. Pale hands tangled in her dark locks, tugging her closer by it while their bodies pressed together against the wooden surface. “Rachel…”

“Don’t you want me?” Rachel’s hands fumbled with the buttons of her jacket and pushed it off her shoulders as soon as she had managed to get it open. “Isn’t this what you wanted since the beginning?” 

“Yes” Quinn lifted her arms to help Rachel take her sweater off and stood there, in a simple t-shirt and dark fitting jeans that hugged her silhouette in all the right places. “But we need...we should talk about it.” 

“You want to talk about it?” Rachel stepped back to just drop her coat and dress to the floor, revealing a black bra with matching panties. “Talk.” 

“You don’t play fair, Berry.” Quinn surged forward and grabbed her by the back of her thighs, to lift her off the floor and hoist her over her own waist. 

“You’re strong.” Rachel held onto her shoulders with her arms as Quinn navigated them blindly towards the first available surface. 

“You still remember who trained me?” Quinn dropped her on the closest armchair and lied down against her, making room for her body between her thighs.

“How could I ever forget Cheerio Quinn?” Rachel’s hands tugged her down to crash their mouths together. She kissed her hard and long. She kissed her hard enough to make Quinn wince, when she bit down on her lower lip.

“My skirt was longer than what you paraded around in, though.” Pale hands sneaked between their bodies to tug her panties down enough to cup her. She hadn’t been touched in so long, that she almost came on the spot.

“Fuck.” Rachel’s legs locked around her waist, trying to push the jeans off but it felt like they were a second skin to the blonde. They were glued to her. 

“Hold on.” Quinn left her with a promising kiss and pulled back enough to kick her boots and jeans off. It took her less than any bad attempt Rachel had made. 

“That’s unfair.” Sitting up, she scooted close enough to wrap her arms around the blonde’s waist and drop a series of wet kisses along the hem of her panties. Along her lower abs. “You still have abs to kill for.” 

“And you still have legs that go for miles.” Quinn tilted her head back and lowered her mouth on her, as she eased them back into the armchair. It took them a couple of seconds to drop their panties to the side, leaving them in a simple t-shirt and a lace bra. 

“Touch me.” Rachel begged when one of her thighs just slipped between hers, pressing down into her core. 

“I am touching you.” Her hands were pushed up the hem of the bra and were cupping her full breasts, while their hips rocked back and forth. 

“Quinn…” Rachel’s hands trailed along her back to grip onto her ass. She held onto it while their lower bodies fell into a rhythm that was too familiar for a pair of new lovers. It felt like they had done it for years. It felt like it’s all they had done all along. 

“Rachel.” Her hands scaled down her firm stomach to part her thighs enough to rub herself against her. To rub the length of her own aching core against Rachel’s. 

“Fuck, you’re drenched.” Rachel dared to look between them, catching the way Quinn was humping her. She was rubbing herself against her so vigorously that they were going to ache, in the morning. 

“It’s better than anything we did in my dreams.” Quinn rested her forehead against her. 

“You dreamt of us?” There was something so raw in the way Quinn Fabray could simply stare at her. It was a whirlwind of emotions that rushed from her head down to her core. It made her pulse and gush just by staring into her golden eyes. 

“All the time.” Quinn nodded and pushed her forehead against hers. 

“Ten years, Quinn. You waited ten fucking years.” She locked her arms around her neck to hold her there. She had no intentions of letting her go. Not now that she was back into her life. Not now that she was in her arms. 

“I know. I know, Rach.” Quinn nuzzled her nose tenderly. It was such a contrast to the way she rocked into her. To the way she was literally fucking her into the armchair. 

“Come for me.” Rachel could tell she was close and so was she. Her thighs were parted enough to expose every inch of her to Quinn. She was at her mercy and she wouldn’t have had it in any other way. 

“Rachel…” Quinn groaned when their nubs rubbed slick with their juices. Her clit throbbed with every swipe against Rachel’s. It throbbed when it slid over the edges of her hole. It throbbed inside of Rachel. 

“Come all over me, Quinn.” Rachel’s nails scratched along the skin of her backside. It took her a slap against it to send Quinn over the edge. It took her another to just bring Rachel with her, grinding enough to trigger her own release. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“God, what time is it?” Quinn lifted her arm to take a look at the wristwatch she wore on her left arm. 

“You got a hot date, Fabray?” Rachel nuzzled her face against her shoulder, hand slipping under the hem of her t-shirt to stroke along her sternum. 

“Just a photoshoot at the fucking dawn.” She dropped her arm down and turned her head to look down at the brunette in her arms. “I can still postpone it.” 

“You’re the boss.” Rachel leaned in to kiss her lips, gently. “It’s such a shame, though.” 

“What?” She curled around Rachel, slipping her leg over the brunette’s, tangled with her on the expensive Persian rug. 

“That you’re not the one standing in front of the camera.” Rachel perched herself up on her elbows and looked down at Quinn, lying half-naked from her waist down and with marks all over her neck. Her marks. “Even if you’ve got a great eye for photography.”

“I will leave that kind of spotlight to you.” Quinn stretched under her, feeling one of her bones pop back in its place. 

“Still a shame.” Rachel leaned down to kiss her languidly. She lingered enough to make Quinn slip a hand behind her head, to hold her in place when they parted. 

“So…” Quinn looked up into her eyes. “What happens now?”

“What do you mean?” Rachel nuzzled her nose along her cheek and down to her neck, nestling her face there.

“Should I just fetch my clothes and we pretend this never happened?” Quinn’s arms circled her head and back, pulling her more against her front. 

“What’s option 2?” Rachel was lying on top of her, tangled limbs and face nuzzled into her shoulder. 

“We get rid of the rest of these clothes and we make it to the couch, to sleep the rest of the night off.” Quinn brushed her lips against her ear. 

“Option 3?” Rachel nipped at the same patch of skin she had already marked.

“You show me your bed and we just put it to a better use than that poor armchair.” Quinn nudged her with her nose.

“You owe me a new armchair.” Rachel lifted her head to stare at it, slumped on the side after giving up under the stress of their sexual activities.

“I’ll write you a check for half of my part.” Quinn’s hands trailed down her back to find the clasp of her bra and undo it expertly. 

“You broke it.” Rachel sat up enough to feel the bra slip in her lap. 

“We broke it, honey. It was when you gave me the ride of my life.” Quinn sat up and let Rachel take her shirt off, revealing the lack of bra and a familiar cross. The cross she used to wear back in high school. “It’s just an emotional thing rather than a proof of my faith.” 

“What’s that?” Rachel’s palms traced along her arms, until she felt the tattoo under the fingers of her right hand. It was on her wrist. 

“Just a small thing.” Quinn took her wandering hand and kissed her knuckles. “So, which one is it?”

“Option 4.” Rachel pushed her back and scaled down her front, to settle between her thighs. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

She had just done the shooting and was simply gathering her things, when the phone rang into the back pocket of her jeans. She smiled at the familiar name on the display and hit the green button without too many thoughts. 

“Hey, Coach” Quinn leaned against the desk where she had laid out the different lenses for the photoshoot. “I didn’t expect you to call. Is everything alright?”

‘How long, Quinn?’ The voice on the other side sounded serious enough to make her lose any sign of a smile. 

“How long what?” She straightened her pose.

‘Don’t play duimb with me, aren’t you supposed to be the smart one between us? How long have you been lying to me?’ 

“What are you talking about, Finn?” She rubbed her temple with her fingers. She felt another headache coming. 

‘Your pics are all over the news. Your pictures with Rachel…’ She could tell he was disappointed by the tone of his voice. 

“What?” She switched to speakers and searched for Rachel’s name in the news. Suddenly, her mobile browser was filled with pictures of them kissing in that alley. “Shit.” 

‘You said it was a girl crush. Was it a lie? Something to keep me happy?’

“Nothing ever happened. I swear, Finn. When you two were together, I never tried anything.” Quinn brought her phone back to her ear. “I thought she wasn’t interested.”

‘Doesn’t strike me for someone who isn’t interested..’ He scoffed at the phone. ‘How did this happen? Why didn’t you tell me?’

“Cause there was nothing to tell, Finn. We were friends once and then we lost touch. She never knew about my crush” Quinn ran her fingers through her short hair. “I saw her at a party and we talked. We just talked.”

‘This is why you chose New York after all these years. It’s been ten years, Quinn.’

“Why do you all keep saying that? I know how long it’s been.” She sat at the edge of her desk, with a slouched pose. 

‘How long? How long have you really been in love with her? When did you realize it wasn’t a crush?’ Finn’s tone softened after the initial anger. There was not really much he could do about it, anyway. 

“Senior year. Something along those lines.” Quinn sighed softly. 

‘Geez, Quinn. Why didn’t you just tell me the truth? I know I have been a shitty boyfriend but we are friends...don’t you trust me?’ She could sense the sadness in his voice. He was right. She could have told him the truth. 

“You’re my best friend.” Quinn said softly, trying to reassure him over the phone. “I thought I was over her, really. God knows how much I tried, Finn. Do you think I liked being in love with her for all this time? I can’t help it.” 

‘You don’t have to do anything about it, now. She is into you, right?’ 

“Yeah. I guess so.” She wasn’t sure about feelings but there was an undeniable attraction between them. She got proof of that over and over again, the night before. 

‘Did you sleep with her?’ 

“Are you sure you want to know?” Quinn closed her eyes. She could still feel the kisses Rachel had mapped her body with. She could still feel her touch. Her scent. Her warmth. 

‘I am no longer in love with her. I love my wife and Rachel is nothing but a distant memory. Go ahead…’

“Yeah. I slept with her, Finn.” She looked down at the small mark on the inside of her wrist. “It was better than anything I ever dreamt of.”

‘You should tell her how you feel. You’ve waited enough don’t you think?’

“What if she…” She looked away from the mark and cleared her throat. “Maybe it was a one night thing for her. Something to get out of her system.” 

‘Quinn, you’re not a girl easy to forget. Trust me on this’ He chuckled on the other side of the phone. 

“Don’t let Sarah hear that or there will be serious consequences.” She chuckled softly. 

‘Please, don’t tell her. The couch is so fucking uncomfortable.’

“I won’t.” Quinn smiled through the phone. “We’re okay?”

‘Yes. It’s all good, but no more secrets ok? You should tell me these things.’ 

“You’re right. I’m sorry…” Quinn sighed. “I kind of miss you.” 

‘We should take a trip. Maybe in a couple of weeks or something.’ Finn suggested from the other end. ‘Madison misses you.’ 

“You can stay at mine and I miss her too. She’s getting in trouble at school?” She swiped through the pics on her phone. 

‘Only when she channels her perfect Quinn Fabray, I guess. I’ll make the plans and tell you when we can be there ok?’

“Sounds good. I should let you go back to work...Titans need as much practice as they can.” She laughed. 

‘We won three games in a row. We’re getting there!’ He said back and Quinn could imagine him stomping his foot on the ground. 

“Whatever you say, Coach.” Quinn chuckled. “Give the girls a kiss for me.” 

‘Will do.’ Finn said before hanging up. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Quinn was surprised when, opening her front door, she found herself face to face with a familiar brunette who had a gossip magazine in her hand. Right there, on the left corner there was a pic of them kissing in the alley and a small title under it. 

“Hey. How did you find where I live?” Quinn let her in. 

“I have my ways. Nice place.” She admired it from the front door. It was just not to be polite. It was really a nice place. An open living room surrounded by windows on the South and East side of the building was bathed in the afternoon glow. She could catch a glimpse of the kitchen in the further corner, with an island and a small table pushed under one of the biggest windows.

“I can give you a tour.” Quinn offered, having caught her looking around with curious eyes.

“Maybe later.” She smirked at the blonde and strode towards the couch in the middle of the room. 

“Do you want something to eat or drink?” Quinn followed her and took a seat on the armchair, facing her profile. 

“Have you seen this?” She slid the magazine across the glass coffee table. Quinn took it and opened it to the page where they were talking about them. There were pics of them, taken at the same angle, while they kissed and held each other. 

“How mad is your PR team?” Quinn looked up at her.

“Upset about how it came out, but not really surprised. There have been rumors you know? Plus, it’s Broadway.” Rachel chuckled. “They fired the security guard who sold us out.”

“Yeah I was wondering about that. There were no paps.” She slid the magazine back and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“What about you? You’re okay with this?” Rachel leaned forward. 

“I have no fans to please or potential roles to be affected by this. I am just an artist. Nobody cares.” Quinn shrugged.

“I do. I care about you.” Rachel stood from her end of the couch and approached her slowly. Once she was in front of her, she looked down at the blonde and waited for her. 

“Come here.” Quinn reached for her hands and tugged her down, helping her sit in her lap facing her. 

“Hi.” Rachel settled in her lap. Her arms circled her neck and her head inched closer, enough to feel Quinn’s breath on her lips. 

“Hi.” Quinn looked up into her eyes and just brushed her fingers at the base of her spine. She felt Rachel drop more of her weight on her, relaxing. 

“Am I too heavy?” Rachel’s fingers brushed the base of her neck. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“You’re light as a feather.” Quinn smiled softly. Her fingers itched to slip under the fabric of her shirt. To untuck it from her skirt and just feel her skin. 

“I am in the talks for the remake of a rom-com based in New York, you know what this means?” Rachel leaned in to brush her lips against Quinn’s. 

“That paps will be everywhere.” Quinn nodded and parted her lips to feel Rachel’s tongue trace it. “So, this is what you came for? To say goodbye?”

“God, no.” Rachel gently pushed her back against the back of the armchair and reclined against her. “I want you to be okay with this. If we do this…” She licked Quinn’s lower lip. “If we do this, they’ll be onto you.” 

“I can take care of myself.” Quinn’s fingers slipped under the hem of her skirt to find her skin and she did. She pulled her closer. 

“I know, but you don’t have to. Not on your own.” Rachel leaned in to crush her mouth over the blonde’s. 

“It’s fine.” Quinn said between the kisses. “It’s going to be fine.” She held her flushed against her and just let herself be kissed. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“I can hear your thoughts from here.” Quinn leaned her head back to stare at the brunette, lying on her side beside her, with an arm loosely wrapped around her waist and fingers brushing the cross resting on her sternum. 

“I’m sorry. You should get some sleep…” Rachel leaned in to peck her lips. She kissed her once more, while her fingers held onto the golden cross. 

“Tell me.” Quinn’s hand reached between their bodies, brushing the back of her knuckles along the underside of her forearm. “There’s something bothering you.” 

“How can you tell?” Rachel scooted closer, stealing the remaining space on the pillow Quinn was using under her head. 

“I just can. It’s about the pictures?” The blonde tilted her head to the side to brush her lips over Rachel’s. “Or the movie?”

“Neither.” Rachel’s fingers trailed along the side of her face to brush her thumb over her cheek. “What is this, Quinn? What are we doing?”

“Besides trying to recover from another sex marathon?” She smirked lopsidedly. 

“I am serious.” Rachel leaned down to kiss her. She kissed her lingeringly. “What’s this?”

“Anything you want it to be.” Quinn shifted on her side to scoot closer. Sharing the same pillow wasn’t enough. They were now lying on each side of the dip between the two mattresses of her bed. 

“It’s not just about me. We’re both in this, aren’t we?” She kept stroking her thumb over her cheek. She kept doing it while their bodies shifted enough to press together. 

“I am not the one with fans lining up by a stage door or getting scripted for next rom-com of the year.” Quinn’s arm slid around her waist, drawing her closer. “I have less things to lose.” 

“Like what?” Rachel’s lips brushed over hers. She kissed her lightly. Her arms circled her neck to tilt her head down while they kissed. 

“You.” Quinn pushed her forehead against hers. “This.” She whispered against her mouth. “Us.” 

“That’s equally big.” Rachel sighed in. 

“I never said it was not. Less in the numbers, not in the importance.” Quinn’s hand stroked the base of her spine. “I never thought we would get here, like this, and I don’t want to lose it.” 

“What’s this, Quinn? Is it just sex to you?” Rachel pulled back to look at her. “Because I don’t think I can give it to you, without something else.” 

“Do you think I attended all your shows just to sleep with you? I would have approached you as soon as I came here, if it had been just for a one night thing.” Quinn smiled gently. “I want this. I want sex but I want more.” 

“Like date nights?” Rachel smiled and pushed back into the blonde. “Like sneaking out of paps’ ways to hold hands or take walks in the park.” She leaned in to brush her tongue over Quinn’s. “Like spending the afternoon and our nights here, doing this.” 

“Yes. Exactly.” Quinn sucked on her tongue and rolled them over, settling between her parted thighs. Exactly like that. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Rachel was right. Paps were onto her. It wasn’t all the time, but she knew when she was being spied on by curious camera lenses that were not hers. She knew they were simply catching her through moments of her life, mostly meaningless like a grocery shopping or a run for coffee, but she had to learn how to handle it. 

She had to learn how to handle the pressure of them digging into her life. Of them digging into her background. Of them digging into her past. 

“Quinn, someone is here for you.” Karen, her assistant knocked on the open doorway, to catch her attention.

“If it’s one of those paps, tell them I am not going to release any statement. We should ask Sam for that guy who used to work for him. That security guard.” 

“I am on it.” Karen nodded. “It’s not a pap, can I let her in?”

“Sure.” Quinn looked up from the pictures to see Rachel walk in, in a simple navy coat. The neckline was low enough to let her catch a glimpse of the white dress she wore underneath. “Hey you.” 

“Hey.” Rachel approached the desk with a skip in her step and leaned forward, to kiss her softly. “I am sorry…”

“For what?” Quinn cupped the sides of her neck to keep on kissing her slowly. 

“For the hordes of paps outside your door. Don’t get mad.” Rachel sighed against her lips. 

“Why should I?” She dropped her hands to round the desk and sit on the edge of it, with Rachel standing between her parted knees.

“It is just a staged thing.” Rachel circled her neck with her arms and leaned down to nuzzle her nose. “I was checking the location of the new movie set and they thought it’d make it more interesting, if I dropped here unannounced.”

“So, should we give them a show or something? Or is it enough that you came here because this is one of the art galleries I own?” Quinn nodded tersely and looked towards the main door. They hadn’t come in at least.

“You’re mad.” Rachel leaned down to nuzzle her cheek with her nose. “Quinn…”

“I’m sorry. I am just not used to this kind of attention.” Quinn’s arms reached under the coat to draw her closer. She tugged her by the waist and pulled her against her front. “I am no longer the girl who wants to part the crowd with a glare.”

“Your HBIC years are still memorable.” Rachel’s coat was hastily thrown onto one of the armchairs. Her hands reached for each side of her face, to keep their lips brushing slowly. “I don’t want to...you shouldn’t be part of this mess.”

“I want to be with you and this is your job.” Quinn stood to full height and circled her with her arms. “I’d rather be papped with you than seeing you walking around with some new hot guy, who pretends to be your boyfriend.”

“They mentioned that option, actually.” Rachel traced the collar of her shirt. “But I just said no. Plus, this relationship with you is more along the lines of the promotion the new movie might need…”

“Your co-star is blonde?” Quinn chuckled.

“It’s a girl. It’a rom-com featuring two girls falling in love in New York.” Rachel saw the smile drop from Quinn’s face. “Quinn…”

“That...that’s interesting, I guess.” Quinn nodded and slipped out of her arms to go fetch herself a drink. 

“Quinn, what’s wrong?” Rachel watched her drink some amber liquid. Probably scotch or whiskey. 

“Did you know about the role before we met?” Quinn poured herself another glass. “That you were supposed to have a female love interest.”

“Yes, a couple of months.” She nodded softly. “When I got the news the role was mine.”

“I see.” Quinn looked down at the glass with a sigh. 

“This is not for PR.” Rachel walked towards her until just a couple of feet separated them. “This relationship with you.” 

“Timing is quite convenient though.” She looked at her over her shoulder. 

“You kissed me, Quinn. You came to my show and kissed me, not the other way around.” Rachel took a step back. “If you think this is only a PR stunt for me, we can just end it here.” 

“No. I don’t think that…” Quinn sighed and turned around to face her. “I guess I am just not used to the whole showbiz thing.” She took a tentative step closer and cupped the side of her face with her palm. “And I guess...I don’t like the idea you’re kissing another girl or pretending to do more stuff with them too.” 

“I will be thinking of you.” Rachel stepped in and tilted her head to stare up into her hazel eyes. “I’ve kissed girls before but no one compared to the way you make me feel. It should’ve been you all along.” 

“Same here. I searched for you in any girl I dated…” Quinn leaned down to kiss her gently. “I have a type, after all.” 

“Oh really?” Rachel stood on her tiptoes to kiss her harder. She could taste the liquor lingering on her tongue and it was just addictive. She loved it mixed with Quinn’s flavour. 

“Really.” Quinn smiled in her mouth and backed her into the nearest wall, resuming their kisses away from any indiscrete eye peering in through the open door. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“Rachel! Rachel! A word!” The paps were outside when they emerged from the restaurant. It was their first official date out but, despite the choice to book a table in a small sushi place in the East Village, they were there. It had been Rachel’s first day shooting and this was a perfect chance to be seen and promote it. It was something Quinn would have to learn how to deal with. 

“Rachel! Have you met Victoria yet? You two get along fine?” There were flashes everywhere and Quinn just regretted having even proposed to walk back to her own place, one block away from the restaurant. But it was a warm evening and it’d be a shame to get inside a cab for just a block. 

“Quinn! What’s being with Rachel like? You’re moving in together?” One of the guys noticed her standing there, hand in hand with Rachel’s who simply dodged the questions with a natural smile. 

“Quinn…” Rachel tugged her by the hand and kept them moving forward, without giving them the attention they needed. She knew how to handle them, nowadays.

“Sorry.” Quinn nodded, kissing the top of her head without really thinking too much about it. 

“Is that what you call a kiss? Kiss her, dude!” One of the paps called out, making Quinn snap her head towards him with a hard glare. 

“Quinn, don’t mind them.” Rachel locked both arms around one of hers and tugged her away from the guy, who kept on following them down the street. 

“Are they always so noisy?” Quinn laced their fingers between them and followed the brunette, as if there were not a bunch of guys right behind them. 

“Yes, they are. But it’s their job.” Rachel nuzzled her face against the side of her forearm, through the jacket she wore. 

“I shouldn’t indulge them too much or they’ll use it against you.” Quinn kissed the crown of her head. “You liked dinner?”

“It was exquisite. You’ve been here for six months and you know hidden gems that I hadn’t found in years.” Rachel chuckled.

“I know how to impress a girl and I was lucky that you didn’t know this one.” Quinn laughed softly when Rachel smacked her side playfully. “Jealous?”

“Definitely.” Rachel came to a halt in front of Quinn’s building. She hadn’t really paid attention to the building and neighborhood the first time she had come here. 

“I just love the neighborhood.” Quinn slipped the key in the lock and pushed the door open, letting Rachel step in first in the lobby. 

“Rachel! Rachel!” The words were muffled by the door closing behind the two girls, who sighed in relief. It was just the two of them. 

“We can go up to my place and wait for an Uber or a cab to take you home?” Quinn took her by the hand and tugged her towards the elevators. 

“Oh.” Rachel nodded softly, entering the elevator as it reached the ground floor. She saw Quinn press the 12th button like she had done a few days before. “I can call a cab and just wait in the lobby though.” 

“Is something wrong?” Quinn stood with her in front of her front door. With her keys in the lock, she looked at the brunette who just looked anywhere but her. “Are you feeling unwell?”

“I...I thought you’d ask me to stay.” Rachel looked up at her. “To spend the night, but maybe I should go home.” 

“I didn’t want to assume anything.” Quinn opened the front door and switched the lights on. She pulled Rachel along with her and closed the door, pushing her gently against it. “It was our first date.” 

“Yeah, it was.” Rachel looked up at her. 

“They papped you getting inside my building, what if they write about that?” Quinn rested her hands on each side of her head. 

“Let them…” Rachel’s fingers brushed along the front of her dress. “It’d be the truth, though. I am spending the night with my girlfriend.” 

“Girlfriend?” Quinn beamed down at her. 

“If you want to.” Rachel’s hands clasped behind her neck, under her locks cascading on her shoulders. “So, may I?”

“I’ll get you something to sleep in.” Quinn nodded softly and leaned down, brushing her lips over Rachel’s.

“Don’t bother. It might not stay on for long.” Rachel smirked and nibbled on her bottom lip. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“Good morning.” Quinn looked up from her Macbook when she heard a familiar crack in the hardwood floors of the hallway between her two bedrooms. There she was, wrapped in one of her oxford shirts, buttoned in the middle and that fell right over her upper thighs, leaving the rest of her bronzed legs exposed to Quinn’s hungry eyes. 

“Working already? I thought you were the boss.” Rachel yawned in her hands and slipped in her lap, facing her. 

“I am, but I’ve got an exhibit coming up in two weeks.” Quinn’s hands fell on her outer legs, stroking the skin under the hem of her own shirt. “I didn’t want to bother you, you looked exhausted.”

“Someone kept me up all night.” Rachel pushed her hair over her shoulders and leaned in to kiss her slowly. Hands slipped behind Quinn’s head, tilting it enough to find the best angle for their mouths to meet, slowly and languidly. Kissing Quinn Fabray was one of the favorite things she was getting used to. One of the things she seemed to be best at, even better than belting out notes or acting in front of a camera. 

“We had to celebrate the end of your show, didn’t we?” Quinn muttered against her lips. She smiled when the brunette’s fingers pulled at the headband holding her hair in a high ponytail, freeing her locks on her shoulders. “You don’t like the pony?”

“I like your hair down better.” Rachel fixed her hair, still tangled from the hours of sleep and the ones spent rolling around, taking each other to high heights of pleasure. “So, you’re planning a big event for the first day of the exhibit?” 

“Just a small gathering, with some live music and drinks and food. The usual.” She shrugged. “You’re allowed to show up?”

“Nothing would keep me from being there.” Rachel leaned down to nuzzle her nose along the side of her defined jawline. She brushed her lips downwards, until she was nipping at the fading hickey she had left on Quinn’s porcelain skin, just mere hours before. 

“Rachel…” Quinn’s short nails scratched along the skin of her inner thighs. She scratched them in a bad attempt to grip onto something, while Rachel rendered her powerless with a simple touch. With a simple kiss. With a simple glance. 

“Quinn…” Rachel pulled from her artwork and leaned her forehead against the blonde, who was panting slowly. When her eyelids fluttered open, she was the one feeling powerless. She had never been looked at, the way Quinn Fabray did. No one would ever look at her, that way. 

“I…” Quinn gulped, stumbling over the words she wanted to say. It was too soon, wasn’t it? Well, as soon as 10 years longing from a distance could still be. But Rachel didn’t know that. No one else knew, besides her. She let her fingers glide along the shape of Rachel’s hips and upwards, caressing the flatness of her tummy. She felt it quiver under her familiar touch until she found the resistance caused by her shirt. She could not get any further unless she popped her shirt open and she just did. 

“Talk to me.” Rachel followed the movement of her fingers over her naked body. She had been completely divested off the only piece of clothing that was now sitting on the floor, like it wasn’t a 200$ shirt. Like it was nothing.

“I want you.” Quinn lifted her chin with her finger. “I want you in so many ways that a lifetime would not be enough to show you.” The blonde held her gaze. 

“God, Quinn.” Rachel’s fingers urged her shirt off her, so their chests could press together. So their hearts could beat in unison, with nothing else but their skins separating them. With nothing but their bodies holding them in, like a cage. 

“I tried for more than ten years to forget you, but I could not.” Quinn’s hands gripped her from the backside and simply pulled her in. She simply held Rachel the closest she could. She simply held onto her, while her words flowed from her mouth, in a hushed confession. “God knows I tried to fall out of love with you, but I could never move on. I never really wanted to move on.” 

“You’re in love with me?” Rachel’s hands trembled against her cheeks. “How could you love me for ten years? We haven’t seen each other for so long. When did it happen?” 

“Senior year. You stopped me from making the biggest mistake of my life, by telling on Shelby and Puck.” Quinn’s fingers were brushing along her upper sides. She kept on stroking the skin, she was familiar with, like it was her first time. “I’ve loved you since then.” 

“But…” Rachel looked away from her. “But you never said anything.” She fisted her hands against the back of the chair where they were sitting on. She held onto the handles and gripped it so tight that her knuckles hurt. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“You had Finn. You were so into him that I knew you’d never look at me that way.” Quinn’s palms brushed down the sides of her ribcage and landed on her hips. “I tried...I almost told you in that hallway, before you two went to the courthouse to get married.” 

“You asked me about the song. You thought I was singing to you?” Rachel loosened her grip around the chair and looked back into Quinn’s eyes. “God, you tried so much and I never-”

“I never held it against you. Finn was everything you wanted, back then.” Quinn’s hands dropped between them, cupping her softly. She cupped her with her palm, making her whimper. 

“But you could have been everything I really needed.” Rachel’s hands rested on her shoulders. She dug her nails into her skin, leaving half moon marks behind her, as her hips undulated in a familiar rhythm to meeting the languid strokes across her wet center. 

“I can still be everything you need.” Quinn’s forefinger slipped inside her. She filled her up with her finger and with her love. With her everlasting love that kept on burning for her. 

“You’re everything I want too, Quinn.” Rachel gasped when another finger pushed inside her, thrusting so deeply that she couldn’t feel anything else. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“If we hadn’t run into each other at that party, would you have mustered the courage to come find me after one of my shows?” Rachel lied with her head against Quinn’s chest and her hand stroking along her side, counting the scars that the car accident had left on her skin. 

“Probably, yes.” Quinn’s fingers trailed along her spine. She dipped her fingers under the hem of the blanket that was wrapped around them both. Her bed was a mess but as long as they had a pillow and something to cover themselves with, she was fine. 

“Will you say it?” Rachel kissed the skin above her heart. “Will you ever say that you love me, someday?” 

“Yes. When we’ll be both ready for it.” Quinn brushed her lips along her hairline. She let her lips linger there, while her arms tugged the brunette closer. She tucked her into her side and sighed, when Rachel simply nodded against her chest, accepting her answer. 

“I have feelings for you, Quinn.” Rachel tilted her head to stare up at her. “I know I have feelings for you, but-”

“It’s alright. I had more than 10 years to figure it out and I don’t expect you to reciprocate them, after a month together.” Quinn smiled softly and brushed the back of her hand along her cheek. “It takes time and I don’t plan to go anywhere. I’ll be here.” 

“You promise?” Rachel braced herself against her chest to lift herself and capture Quinn’s mouth in a soft kiss. She kissed her softly, while she felt Quinn’s heartbeat quicken under her palm. She felt it thump under her skin. 

“I promise.” Quinn’s hand rested over hers, on her chest. She caressed her thumb over her knuckles and then simply laced their fingers together. 

“Does anyone of your friends know about this? About us?” Rachel settled on her stomach beside her. She lied there, with her hand on her chest and face on her same pillow, staring back at her. 

“A couple, yes. My closest ones.” Quinn stared back at her, noses brushing and lips barely inches away from each other. 

“Santana, I guess?” Rachel squeezed her hand softly. 

“We haven’t kept in touch really. Sleeping together kind of ruined it for us, it was just a drunken mistake.” She pecked her lips softly. “I know you knew about us.” 

“She does like to kiss and tell, I guess.” Rachel’s hand trailed upwards to cup her cheek. “She never failed to remind me she had you before I could. I guess it hurt more than I wanted to admit.”

“We did it for all the worst reasons. Now, you know mine.” Rolling on her side, it was her turn to just drape an arm over her waist, hand slipping under her further side to hold onto her hip. Her fingertips brushed over the small star that Rachel had marked herself with. 

“So, who knows?” Rachel tucked her hands under the pillow, lying more comfortably and closer to the blonde. 

“Sam.” Quinn scooted closer. She brushed her lips over her cheek, tenderly. “Mercedes, of course, since they’re married.” She smiled against her cheek. 

“Of course.” Rachel giggled lightly. She felt her eyes flutter closed with that simple caress. She was surrounded by Quinn and it felt so safe. It felt so safe and comfortable, that she could abandon herself to a deep slumber without worrying about anything else. Quinn was there, holding her safely. 

“Finn.” She whispered it tentatively. “Finn knows about us, Rachel.” 

“Finn? Finn Hudson?” Rachel felt suddenly a little too awake for her own liking.

“We’re friends…” Quinn stroked the small tattoo more insistently, almost to placate her turmoil. “He is sort of my best friend.” 

“Finn Hudson, really?” Rachel rolled away, on her back, and stared up at the ceiling. How could he know about them? How could have he stood in the way of this for long and yet, now, be one of those few people who knew? He had no business with them, not really. 

“Rachel, you’re really upset about Finn knowing?” Quinn watched her from where she lied. “I thought you’d still have lingering feelings for him, but not this…”

“Believe me, I definitely moved on from him.” Rachel looked her way. “When did this happen?” 

“I guess when I introduced him to his current wife? We used to be roommates at Yale.” Quinn perched herself up on her elbow and stared down at the brunette. “He’s really grown from that manchild he used to be.”

“And he’s fine with this? With us?” Rachel scooted back across the mattress. She slipped close enough to have Quinn circle her waist with her other forearm. 

“Yes. He wants the best for me.” Quinn leaned down to kiss her softly. “And you’re the best for me.” 

“Smooth, Fabray. Very smooth.” She held her face down and brushed their lips slowly together. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“You came.” Quinn’s smile could light a whole city up. It was a smile that she held for her and only her and Rachel fell a bit more in love with her, in that moment. She fell deeper in that rabbit hole that led to Quinn Fabray’s heart. 

“Of course. I would have never missed it.” Rachel had dressed up accordingly. Shooting had been long and tiring, but she needed to be there. She needed to let Quinn know she was there, as much as she was there for her every day. Despite the paps and the rumors and the intrusive articles about their life together and their lives before they became something. Before they became something so beautiful.

“Thank you.” Quinn cupped each side of her face and dipped down to kiss her. It was the first kiss of the whole day and they both just wished it could last longer. Wished it could be deeper than just a sweet and superficial kiss. 

“So, how’s it going so far?” Rachel looked around the gallery. There were people engaged in conversations in front of the photographs and others just roaming around, on their own, admiring the artworks. 

“Sold a few books but we’ll see by the end of the evening.” She looked around herself. She was still with Rachel, by the entrance, and from there she could have a full view of the gallery. 

“I’ll have to buy one or maybe a few, for my co-stars too.” Rachel took Quinn by the hand and tugged her towards the refreshment selection. She was looking for the appropriate drink to fill her glass with, when a clearly too happy and young voice caught both their attention.. 

  
“Aunt Quinn!” 

Quinn could’ve recognized that voice anywhere. She turned around in time to have someone literally crash into her front, making her stumble back a couple of feet. “Madison!” Quinn had kept them upright, despite the impact, and was now hugging her goddaughter to her, like ever before. “What are you doing here?” She lifted the 8 years old off the floor, not without a struggle, and looked up into her familiar brown eyes. Those were Finn’s eyes. 

“Daddy said it was an important event for you. Are these all your pictures?” Madison braced herself on her shoulder to look around, over her head. 

“Yep. All mines.” Quinn hugged the brunette kid to her, kissing her temple with tenderness. “I missed you Maddy.”

“Missed you too.” She held onto her with both arms and legs, not really wanting to let go anytime soon. 

“Madison, dear, let Aunt Quinn go.” Finn’s voice was soft, yet firm. He knew she was too big to be carried for long and he worried about Quinn’s chronic ache, too. “We want our own turn.” He rubbed the back of his daughter’s head, who nodded sadly and let go, sliding down Quinn’s front until her feet touched the ground. 

“Looking dashing, Coach Hudson.” Quinn had Madison between them, hugging her around her waist with both hands, but she still managed to fall into Finn’s open arms. It was her turn to hug him, almost as hard as his daughter was still doing. 

“I clean up nice or at least, so I’ve been told.” He looked over at his wife who wore a soft and loving smile. It was the same smile that had made him fall head over heels in love with her. The same smile he came home to. 

“Who are you?” Madison had shifted around her father and aunt and was staring up at another brunette, a few inches shorter than her own mother and who was looking at them with a curious gaze. 

“Madison Lucy Hudson, where are your manners?” Her mother stepped in, looking at Rachel with an apologetic smile. 

“It’s fine, really.” Rachel bent forward with her hand. “My name is Rachel Babra Berry and I am a friend of your aunt Quinn and your daddy. We used to go to high school together.” She looked up at her current girlfriend and her long time boyfriend, who had just tightened his grip on Quinn, protectively. 

“I know you. You’re the Elsa from the musical ‘Frozen’!” She looked back at her Father. “Daddy you went to school with Elsa?” 

“It was a long time ago, honey. A long time.” He released Quinn out of his embrace and turned to Rachel, who now stood to full height but still had a very fair disadvantage against his natural height. “You look good, Rachel.” 

“You too, Finn.” Rachel nodded shortly and then turned to the other brunette, who felt like intruding into a very awkward triangle that used to be totally different, a few years back. “I’m Rachel, nice to meet you.” 

“Sarah Taylor Hudson.” The taller brunette shook her hand, politely. She shook it for a bunch of seconds before returning her gaze to her husband and old friend, who were looking at Rachel in two opposite ways. “Quinn, can we have a tour?” 

“Of course. Grab a plate and we can go through the exhibit. You must be starving.” Quinn tugged Sarah and Madison to the table behind Rachel, not without brushing beside her girlfriend who was still staring back at Finn with a similar questioning glare. “You alright here with Finn?” She kissed her cheek as she passed by.

“Yes, go ahead. We’ll be joining you soon.” Rachel smiled at her girlfriend and squeezed her hand, before seeing her lead the two brunettes away. “I never thought I’d get the ‘talk’ about my relationship with Quinn, from you. Santana? Definitely. Sam or Mercedes? Yeah sure. But you? This is just ironic.” 

“Because we used to date? I have no lingering feelings for you, Rachel.” He reached for one of the beers and popped it open, drinking slowly. “I moved on and I am happier than I would’ve ever been with you.”

“But you still have feelings for Quinn?” She let her eyes linger on the blonde, who was enthusiastically explaining her works to Madison and Sarah. She was simply stunning, no one could deny that. “This is why you’re giving me the talk?”

“Not the kind you may think of. I love Quinn, but as a friend or a sister.” Finn followed her gaze, having spotted the trio at the end of the hallway. “You shouldn’t feel threatened by it.” 

“Threatened? I don’t feel threatened by you. Why should I?” Rachel crossed her arms over her chest.

“Maybe threatened wasn’t the most appropriate word.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “We shouldn’t be fighting over Quinn.”

“You’re right, we should not.” She nodded softly. “You’re sure you’re okay about us dating?”

“If it will make her happy, then yes.” Finn sipped from his beer. “Will you make her happy? I don’t think she’s ever known happiness, in her past relationships. This might be the first one that could give it to her but that could also completely destroy her.”

“I have no intentions of hurting her.” Rachel looked down at her designer heels.

“But it could happen. Life is unpredictable.” Finn finished his beer. “If things ended bad between you two, it would feel like another truck coming out nowhere and crashing into her, again.”

“God, that’s an awful metaphor.” She held her breath. The memories of Quinn lying there, surrounded by tubes and wires still gave her nightmares.

“But effective.” He sat the beer down. “I don’t mean to scare you off or anything, Rachel. But if you have doubts about this? If you are not a 100% in this, then walk away now. Walk away from her, so she can move on from you once for all.” 

“I don’t want to walk away.” Rachel looked at him with fierceness in her eyes. “I love Quinn. I love her more than I could ever love you and I spent so much time chasing after you, when we were kids.” 

“That’s all I needed to know.” His face finally blossomed in one of those crooked smiles that used to make her heart skip a beat. Now, it just caused her some relief of the tension between them. 

“You’re not mad? That I love her more than I loved you?” She raised an eyebrow at him, in a perfect Fabray way.

“We were kids, Rachel. Kids don’t know what love is or how strong it can be, but it comes to you when you meet the right person.” He smiled at his wife across the room, having caught her eyes lingering on him. “No one knows.”

“Quinn did. Quinn has loved me since then…” Rachel met Quinn’s eyes and winked at her, making the blonde blush. 

“Quinn had to grow up so fast, that she became aware of it before we all could. She is the exception.” Finn turned his eyes on his ex. “You better treat her right or-“

“You’ll have your wife kick my sorry ass.” Rachel chuckled. 

“Exactly. I would never touch a woman, but Sarah is Quinn’s friend too and I am sure I could convince her to take care of it.” He smirked.

“When did you become so devious?” Rachel slapped his forearm and started walking toward their beloved ones. 

“You know who my best friend is? I learnt from the best.” He laughed out, joined by Rachel. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“Can’t sleep?” Quinn walked in the kitchen in the middle of the night, to get a glass of water, and found Finn sitting at the kitchen island, staring out of the window. 

“Not really. It’s always hard to get comfortable in a bed that isn’t mine.” He was nursing a mug that smelled like tea. Raspberry tea. “You mind?” He pointed to it.

“You can do anything you want, Finn.” She took a seat beside him and stole a sip from the mug. It could be a good substitution for her water.

“Is Rachel home fine?” Finn turned to stare at her profile, bathed in the pale moonlight coming from the ample windows. 

“Yes. But I guess the bed feels a bit too big, without her hogging the covers. Even if Maddy can take up a lot of space.” She chuckled softly. “I became one of those sap people who can’t be without their other half.” 

“It is cute. Very adorable on you.” He joked. “You’re always so proper and controlled, that seeing this side of you is surprisingly cute.” 

“Oh stop it, Hudson.” She pushed against his chest. 

“Fine fine.” He held his hands up in surrender. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“I know you’re a sap, Finn. You cried at your own wedding.” She chuckled. “Good thing I got a tissue big enough for that nose.” She flicked it with her finger. 

“Hey! Stop it.” He smacked her hand away. “I am serious, Quinn.” 

“Okay, shoot.” Quinn crossed her arms, hands in her lap. 

“Sarah and I have been trying for a second child.” He rubbed the back of his head. “The shop is doing good and with the Coach thing, I get paid more.”

“Oh God, Finn. That is amazing.” She threw herself at him, almost knocking them to the floor. “Is Sarah pregnant? She didn’t drink earlier. You sneaky bastard.” She hit him across the back of his head. “You should’ve told me earlier.” 

“You know how it is, Quinn. We just hit the third trimester and we had issues...we wanted to be sure this baby will come out.” He buried his face into the crook of her neck. 

“It will be fine. It will be ok, Finn.” She rubbed his back slowly. “I’m so happy for you.”

“You’re the first one to know. Not even my parents or Sarah’s know.” He pulled back to look at her. “You can tell Rachel but no one else.”

“No problem. We’ll keep it to ourselves.” Quinn nodded softly. “You’re a great Dad, already. Your kids will be lucky to have someone like you in their corner.” 

“And you’ll be there too, right?” Finn covered one of her hands with his. “We want you to be the godmother.”

“Of course, no need to ask.” She squeezed his hand between her two hands. “It’s such a honor.” 

“If something ever happened to us, you’ll take care of them, right?” He looked away. It was the constant thought keeping him up at night. 

“Finn, nothing is going to happen.” Quinn headbutted him gently against his chest. 

“But if it happened. I need to know my kids are safe and you’ll take care of them, as if they were yours.” Finn circled her head with his forearm. 

“Yes. I’d raise them and protect them with my own life.” She whispered against his chest. 

“Thank you.” He kissed the top of her head and sighed in softly. 

“We should get to bed, now. I have an early wake-up call and you have a 9.00 booking for 3 at the Museum of Natural History.” She pushed against his chest to slip out of his arms and get back to her feet. 

“9.00? But we’re on vacation.” He groaned, following her down the hallways. 

“You can take a nap when you get back, Hudson. I will take you all out for dinner, ok?” She paused in front of her master bedroom. 

“Fine. I want the best steak you can find.” He pointed at her.

“Deal.” She winked at him and slipped inside her room. Finn did the same and crept back towards the bed, placed in the middle of the room. As soon as he slipped under the covers, he felt Sarah turn around to snuggle into him, like she usually did. Like she had done for 9 years. 

“You told her?” Sarah’s hand slipped under the hem of his shirt to caress the skin around his navel. It was his special spot. 

“Yes. You’re mad?” He looked down at his wife. 

“She’s your best friend and future godmother of this unborn baby. She needed to know.” She kissed his cheek softly. “I thought it’d be weirder with Rachel.”

“What do you mean?” His hand, from the arm around her waist, moved under the hem of her shirt to stroke along her belly, that was not showing any sign at all. 

“She was supposed to be the love of your life and you almost married her.” Sarah nuzzled her face into his neck. “And I thought seeing her would’ve brought old feelings back but you were just worried about Quinn...”

“She is my best friend and Rachel was...I think we tried so much that we lost sight of what it really was. It was never meant to last and I loved her but not like I love you.” Finn’s lips pressed against her forehead as he spoke. 

“And Quinn? Did you love her more than this?” Sarah gripped his side a little harder. 

“She was my first love and we were supposed to be the ‘couple’ you know? The Head!Cheerleader and the Quarterback usually date throughout high school. I loved her but not like this. None of them like you.” He tilted her head upwards to kiss her softly. 

“Good, just making sure.” Her left hand cupped his cheek. She could feel the light scruff tickling her palm as she got a glimpse of the wedding band on her finger. 

“You’re the love of my life.” Finn leaned down to kiss her gently. “I am just glad they found each other, so they can make each other happy like we do.” 

“When did you become so wise?” Sarah pushed him on his back and slipped on top of him, hands each side of his head. 

“I’ve always been, but I kept it for the right moments.” He chuckled softly and brought her down for another kiss before flipping them over. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“But Daddy, I want to stay here.” Madison buried her face into Quinn’s chest, as they both sat on the couch of her living room. 

“We will visit soon, honey. But we need to go back home.” Finn sighed softly and looked over at her wife, who wore the same sad smile. “I need to go back to the car shop and your Mom to her office.”

“Can I stay here, with you?” Madison looked into the blonde’s eyes, with a puppy dog face that melted her heart. “I will be good.” 

“Maddy.” Quinn stroked her bangs away from her eyes. “I know you’d be good, but if you stayed here with me, you’d miss your Mommy and Daddy. You have friends who are waiting for you, at school, and then there’s the music camp right?” She looked up at Finn and Sarah. “Do you want to miss that?”

“No. I want to go.” She looked away from the blonde woman. 

“You should go home with your Mommy and Daddy and when the camp is over, you can visit me here. We can plan a whole week of fun, what do you say?” She stroked her fingers through her dark hair. 

“Yes. I’d like that…” She turned towards her parents. “Can we come back after my camp?”

“We can certainly do it, honey.” Sarah smiled reassuringly while Finn sent her friend a silent thank you. “Let’s put your jacket on and then we can go.” She held her hand out for the small brunette, who squeezed Quinn once more and then walked back into her parents’ arms. 

“So, you’ve got everything with you?” Quinn followed her goddaughter to where Finn and Sarah stood, hands tucked in the back pockets of her jeans. 

“Yep. Car keys, drinks for the road, your homemade sandwiches and plenty of games to keep them entertained.” Finn smirked at his wife, who nudged him into the side. “You like the car games more than Maddy.” 

“Oh shut up, Hudson.” Sarah smacked him in the stomach as soon as their daughter had her jacket on. “Get your backpack, honey.” She leaned down to kiss Madison’s forehead and set her off to run back into the guest room, where they had stayed for their short visit. 

“You totally need to come back soon.” Quinn pulled her ex-roommate in her arms, mindful not to put unnecessary pressure against her midsection. “Keep me updated on the peanut.” She brushed the back of her hand over Sarah’s stomach, looking up into her happy eyes. 

“I hope this one won’t be as big as Finn used to be, when Carol gave birth to him, or I will be in deep shit. “ Sarah laughed softly. “And you too, dear.” 

“Why me?” Finn furrowed his brows. 

“Cause you’re going to hold my hand through it and you’ll take it without passing out, this time.” She rolled her eyes at him. “We can’t have Quinn flying in from New York to do it for you.” 

“Fine, I’ll try.” He groaned under his breath when both his wife and best friend laughed at his expense. “Come here, Fabray.” He opened his arms and Quinn was quick to slam into him, almost tackling him to the floor. He just hit the door with a soft thud. “Ouch.” 

“Oh c’mon, you got guys thrice my size tackling you on the field.” Quinn nuzzled her face into his chest, holding onto his back with both hands. “It was good to have you around, Coach.” 

“Will you ever stop using that nickname?” Finn rubbed the back of her head softly. “You should come visit, when you have some time away from your newly acquired popularity.” 

“Shut up.” Quinn headbutted his chin gently. “My girlfriend is a celebrity, I just look good on her arm.”

“Your exhibit was big, Quinn. I read the article in the New York Times and the Post. You’re getting your name out there and soon, you’ll be a hot shot artist doing this all over the country..” He kissed her temple, squeezing her softly in his arms. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you, Finn.” She leaned up to kiss his cheek and pulled back, just in time to see Madison come back with a grin on her face. “What did you do, Maddy?” 

“Nothing.” Madison looked anywhere but into Quinn’s knowing eyes. 

“Maddy, what did you take from Quinn’s guest room?” Finn kneeled in front of his daughter. 

“I…” She reached in her backpack and showed them the picture they had taken at the exhibit, in their pretty clothes. “Can I keep it, Aunt Quinn?” 

“Of course. I have many in my phone and I will send it to your parents, so you can print them once you’re home.” Quinn kneeled beside her friend. “When you become older, I’ll show you how to do it on your own.” 

“You will?” Maddy beamed at that. “Can I be your assistant?” 

“You can be whoever you want to be, honey.” Quinn pulled her in a quick hug. One last hug. “But now you have to go or you’ll be home too late.” 

“Okay.” Madison nodded and tucked the picture back in her bag, zipping it up. “I’m ready to go, Mommy.” 

“Of course. Now, she’s ready.” Finn groaned under his breath, rising back to his full height. 

“Don’t be grumpy, you’re not that old.” Quinn struggled to get herself back on her feet because of her aching back, but Finn pulled her up with him and she squeezed his hand knowingly. She could still feel the effect of that accident, when her joints decided not to cooperate with her. 

“We better get on the road, now.” Finn reached for the suitcase by the door and draped the duffel bag over his shoulder. 

“Thanks for letting us stay here, Quinn.” Sarah hugged her once more, this time shortly. 

“It was my pleasure. You’re welcome to stay with me, whenever you’re here.” Quinn held the door open, while Sarah led Madison out. Quinn rubbed the small girl’s head as she passed by and watched them head towards the elevators. 

“So, I’ll text you when we stop for a break and when we’re back home.” Finn rubbed the back of his head, in the same way he used to when they were just teens. Some things never changed. 

“Please do.” Quinn looked up at him. “Have a safe trip, Finn.” She leaned up to kiss his cheek softly. 

“Call me for anything ok? I mean it…” Finn held her against him for a little longer. “I’ll come running here, if you ever need me to.” 

“I know you will.” Quinn stood back on her feet. “Same for you, don’t forget that. I’ll come hold Sarah’s hand, if you need me to.” She grinned when he nodded enthusiastically. She knew she’d be the one doing it, in the end. But she would do anything for them. “Now, go.”

“Talk to you later, Fabray.” He squeezed her hand once more and then rolled the suitcase with him, joining Sarah and Madison in the open elevator. They all stood there, waving back at Quinn who kept on staring at them, until the doors slid closed. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“You’ve been awfully quiet during lunch, is everything alright?” Rachel placed a mug of coffee in front of her, on the coffee table, and sat beside the blonde, tucking her legs under her and with an arm draped over the back of the couch, behind the girl’s head. 

“Yes. I didn’t realize I had missed Finn and his family so much.” Quinn rested one of her hands over her bare knee, rubbing it softly. 

“I could tell.” Rachel’s hands played with the ends of her hair. “Well, when can they be back?” She used her other hand to cover Quinn’s hand, on her knee. 

“August, I guess.” She leaned her head back against the back of the couch and looked up at Rachel, who scooted closer to rest their foreheads together. 

“We could take a few days off, maybe for the 4th of July to go see them.” She brushed nose against Quinn’s softly. “I want to introduce you to my Daddies too.”

“They already know who I am.” Quinn’s hand slipped around her waist to pull her astride her lap.

“Yes, but not as my girlfriend.” Rachel’s arms slipped around her head, supporting it. “Do you think we’re going too fast?”

“No. Or I don’t know…” Quinn chuckled softly. “I usually don’t get to the point where girls introduce me to their folks.” 

“What a heartbreaker, Miss Fabray.” She nipped at her lower lip. “Maybe it’s a bit fast, since we’ll be together for a little more than three months.”

“But our pics are already everywhere.” She stroked the small of her back, under the oversized t-shirt that she wore. 

“Yeah.” Rachel leaned down to settle fully in her lap. “Have you told your family about us? Your mom? Or sister?”

“My Mom is still accepting that I like girls.” She kissed her top lip. “Haven’t heard from Frannie in a while.” 

“Is your Mom in Lima?” Rachel stroked her hair back. 

“No, she moved into Frannie’s place, in Vermont. The house was my Dad’s and he sold it to follow his young girlfriend to California. He’s got a baby or something like that.” She shrugged and slid her hands up her stomach, under her shirt. 

“Oh.” Rachel half said and half moaned, when her fingers brushed along the shape of her breasts. She closed her eyes when those same fingers encased her nipples, stroking them into full hardness. 

“What time do you have to be on set?” She kept playing with her nipples, deliberately slow. It was a sweet torture that was rendering Rachel crazy with lust and needy, in her arms. She squeezed her mounds and leaned in to breathe against her parted lips, stealing her moans with her mouth. 

“Afternoon. We’re shooting in the afternoon.” She lifted the t-shirt off herself and discarded it to the side, not caring where it landed. She only needed more of Quinn. She needed it for longer. 

“Great. Just fucking great.” Quinn lifted her enough to drop on her back on the couch and reached between their legs to slip her panties down her legs. “You look so good to eat.” She threw them behind her back and settled back between her thighs, which locked behind her hips. 

“Then do it.” Rachel urged her shirt off, so she could feel her upper body slide deliciously against hers. So she could feel their nipples graze. So she could rub herself against her toned abdomen. 

“Eat you?” Quinn smirked down at Rachel, who nodded softly and cupped her face with both hands. “You want me to taste you, baby?”   
  


“Please.” Rachel nodded softly and leaned up to catch her lips in a promising kiss. It was a promise of passion and lust that didn’t leave Quinn many choices, after all. She kissed her again and then pushed on her shoulders, until the blonde followed the path she had highlighted with her kisses. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“My baby!!!!” Hiram greeted them with a big smile and a squeal that could’ve bothered anyone’s ears, but Rachel was just too happy to be home. “And you must be the infamous Miss Fabray, am I right?” He had dropped his arms from around his daughter to pull the blonde in an equally tight hug. 

“Thanks for letting me stay here, Mr. Berry.” She said as soon as she was released from his arms. “I can still find another arrangement, if needed.”

“Oh hush, it’s not like you can get my daughter pregnant, can you?” Hiram smirked when a blush crept over both women’s cheeks. “Even if I don’t think she’d mind that one bit, right honey?”

“Dad! That’s something I won’t discuss with you.” Rachel looked towards the blonde, who was looking anywhere but at her. She couldn’t really say her father was wrong though. She would totally carry Quinn’s baby, even if maybe it was too soon to go there. 

“You’re staying for the whole weekend, right? There’s a big party at Burt’s place. You’re coming with us?” Hiram led them into the kitchen, where he poured them both a glass of iced lemon tea. 

“Yes, we’re definitely going.” Rachel handed Quinn her glass and took a sip from hers. “Where’s Daddy?” She looked around the house for him. 

“He’ll be home soon, he went to purchase a couple of things from the store.” Hiram looked between the two girls, who stood closer and kept exchanging knowing looks. “So, Quinn. Rachel said you’re a successful young artist in New York.” 

“I am just a photographer who is making her name known.” Quinn finished her glass and sat it down, on the counter. “My latest exhibit is doing very well and that’s an amazing stroke of luck.”

“You’re being too modest.” Rachel sat her own glass down and leaned into the blonde, lacing their fingers together. “You’ve got a great eye for photographs and it’s not just me talking...you should’ve read the reviews on the magazines and the New York Times. The NYT, Dad.” She brought Quinn’s palm to her lips, kissing it. “She’s just talented.”

“You’re biased.” Quinn dropped a kiss against the side of her head. “But thank you.” 

“I don’t think she’s really biased, Quinn. She’s always been so critical, even if it came to the people she cared about.” Hiram chuckled softly. “She is also a sort of sore loser, you noticed that?”

“I am certainly not a sore loser, Dad.” She resented that accusation. She wasn’t a sore loser. 

“Kind of, honey.” Quinn pulled her into a side hug. “You pouted for hours when I beat you at Words with Friends for 4 times in a row.”

“You went to Yale! Of course you won.” Rachel looked up at the blonde with the same pout.

“Baby, you swallowed a Thesaurus when you were a kid. You can’t really play the Ivy League card with me.” Quinn leaned down to peck her lips. “I am just better at that, but we can make an awesome team if we play together.” 

“You could still let me win once or twice.” Rachel cupped her face and leaned up to peck her again. 

“I’ll think about it.” Quinn smiled against her lips and held her closer, totally forgetting they were in front of Rachel’s Dad. 

“Aww. Young love.” Hiram wiped a fake tear and made Quinn pull back, almost too fast. “Don’t stop for me.” 

“I’m sorry, sir. Didn’t mean to get carried away.” She took a step back from the tempting brunette. 

“Oh dear, you were not inappropriate. It’s refreshing to see my Rachel so happy.” Hiram smiled at the couple. “Why don’t you girls go freshening up? Sitting on a plane for hours with this heat must’ve not been that pleasant.”

“That sounds like a good idea, Dad. We’ll come down in a bit.” Rachel tugged Quinn by the hand and led her upstairs, before she could even have a say in it. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“Need a hand with that grill, Coach?” Quinn had spotted Finn as soon as she entered the spacious backyard of Burt’s new house. Being the State Governor was still paying off, after all. 

“Quinn?” Finn dropped the burger on the grill and turned to face her. “When did you land? Why didn’t you call?” 

“I wanted to surprise you. It was Rachel’s idea.” She nodded towards the brunette who was chatting away with Sarah, by the pool. “Where’s my hug, Hudson?” 

“You’re lucky I love surprises.” Finn lifted her off her feet and hugged her tightly. He squeezed her arms around her and rested his head against her shoulder, where he could take a whiff of her usual perfume. There were things that never changed. Things like the perfume Quinn Fabray usually wore: two drops each side of her neck and one for each wrist. 

“You’re going to squeeze me out of this dress.” Quinn chuckled softly but it was enough for him to set her down on her feet. “So, when were you going to tell me you’re turning the tire shop in a franchising chain?”

“It was Sarah’s idea, really.” He flipped the burgers over and looked back at his wife, who was still in a deep conversation with Rachel. “She's business savvy, you know? She wants to launch it next year and it could be good. It could become something big.” 

“Do you need a business partner?” Quinn reached for a big and opened it with her hand, like Finn had taught her to.

“Quinn, I can’t ask you that.” He nodded to one of the guys to keep an eye on the grill and just led the blonde away, so they could have this conversation without worrying about ruining the BBQ for everyone. 

“You’re not asking, I’m offering.” She shrugged lightly. “I don’t want to have a say in how you do your business, I’ll leave that to you and Sarah. I would rather help you out with this, than letting my money sit in a bank account so that some big hot shot from Wall Street can make profits with it.” She smiled at Finn. “Think about it and let me know, ok?”

“What’s the serious face for, Hudson?” Rachel stole the beer from Quinn’s grasp, taking a long sip that ended with the usual disgusted face. “Oh God, this is awful.” 

“Why do you keep drinking it, if you dislike it so much?” Quinn took it back with a smile. “You didn’t spit it back in, right?”

“No. It’s safe.” Rachel rolled her eyes at her and looked back at the taller man. “You’re alright, Finn?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” Finn nodded and reached for a beer himself, twisting the metal cap off with his palm. “How’s the movie coming along? Are you allowed to talk about it?”

“As long as you don’t spill it to the gossip magazines, Finn.” Rachel’s arm slipped around Quinn’s waist, holding onto her as she spoke. “It’s going better than I’d imagine and my co-stars are great, but shooting can be tiring. Sometimes, we spend hours on one scene because there’s something wrong and it can be very exhausting. Plus, shooting in New York in summer ain’t anyone’s cup of tea.” 

“So, is it true? You’re playing a bisexual girl who falls in love with a girl who just lost her fiancée?” Sarah stood by Finn’s side, definitely showing her baby bump now. 

“It’s a mix of Sleepless in Seattle and You’ve Got Mail, you know?” Rachel nodded softly. “I can’t say much else or you won’t go watch it, when it comes out.” She laughed softly. 

  
  


“I love those kinds of movies, but this guy here is all for fast cars and hot girls in bikinis.” Sarah nudged her husband in the side. 

“Can you blame me?” Finn mumbled under his breath. 

“Second that.” Quinn nodded, clinking their beer bottles together. 

“Quinn Fabray!” Rachel smacked her forearm, crossing her arms with a scoff. “You’d rather watch one of those movies, than a romantic love story where your girlfriend is starring?”

“Of course I’ll watch it, Rach. They’re not my favorite movies, but I will watch it for you.” Quinn turned towards her girlfriend, who had her back to her. “Oh c’mon, you know what I meant.” She sat her empty beer down and wrapped herself around the brunette from behind, who was still not looking at her. 

“Looks like someone is in the doghouse, tonight.” Finn chuckled, earning a death glare from his best friend. “I better go check those burgers out.” He scurried away. Angry Quinn was still as scary as he remembered, from their high school days.

“Baby…” Quinn brushed her lips over Rachel’s ear. “Would you look at me?” When the brunette simply slipped out of her arms and walked away, she could only frown at her retreating back. Was she really that mad? 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

It took her some time to find her again. 

She had caught a glimpse of her dress through the crowd but she hadn’t been able to follow Rachel the way she wanted. The first time, she was still engaged in a conversation with Burt and some of his political supporters, who were just trying to convince her to fund his campaign. 

The second time, she was the one busy playing with Madison, chasing her around the grass in a game of hide and seek that ended too soon and they just chased each other, ignoring the stares she was receiving from most of the guests. She could really care less. 

The third time, after Madison had been put down in one of the guest rooms ‘cause she had fallen asleep in Quinn’s arms, she followed her towards the side of the garden, where there was no one and there was a spectacular view of the fireworks above their heads. 

“Rachel…” Quinn said it loud enough to be heard, even if there was a break in the fireworks show. 

“Hey.” Rachel was leaning against the wall of the house, with her head tilted upwards to stare up at the sky above their heads. “I miss being able to look at the stars.”

“Yeah, I miss them too.” Quinn walked to where she was and stood in front of her, hands on each side of her head. “Are you still mad at me?” 

“Never was in the first place.” Rachel chuckled at her. “But it was funny as long as it lasted.” She tugged her closer by the front of her dress and circled her waist with her arms, holding her close. 

“You’ve got a weird sense of humor, Rachel Berry.” Quinn dipped down to brush her lips over the brunette’s. She kissed her slowly and let more of her weight drop against her, pushing her back against the side of the house. 

“You’re still the weirdo who loves me.” Rachel muttered against her lips. She parted her mouth to lick Quinn’s lower lip and then tug it between her own lips, making her whimper softly. 

“I do.” Quinn’s hands tangled into her hair. She tugged her by it and angled their heads so they could kiss longer. So they could kiss deeper, while their fronts slid together through the thin dresses they both wore. How she wished they were just home, doing this in Rachel’s bed with no clothes on and the sound of the fireworks in the background. 

“You do what?” Rachel pulled back to stare up into her eyes. 

“I love you.” Quinn said it softly. She said it against Rachel’s lips and she could only hope she had heard it, despite the fireworks going off above them. 

“Oh, Quinn…” Rachel’s arms were now cradling her head. She had them around her head and was drawing her impossibly closer, so she wouldn’t be missing a single word. A single breath. A single moan. 

“I love you, Rachel.” Quinn’s forehead pushed against hers and so did her mouth. She kept on kissing her while her hands itched to get under Rachel’s dress and find her skin. To mark her body with her touch and her kisses while she said it over and over again. 

“I love you too.” Rachel raised herself on her tiptoes to feel her closer. She pushed back against her forehead and gripped her by the neck, stroking the baby hair at the base of it. 

“You do?” Quinn beamed. She beamed with a smile that was brighter than the fireworks wrapping them in their colorful light. She beamed with a smile that filled Rachel’s heart with so much joy, that she thought she was going to faint any moment now. 

“I do.” Rachel nodded and pulled her down for another kiss. 

She kissed her again when the loudest firework exploded above their heads, almost startling them from their heated embrace. She kissed her again when she heard the people shouting and celebrating the 4th of July with their hands out and their glasses full. 

She kissed her again when Quinn simply pressed her back into the wall behind them and had her hands up her skirt, fumbling with her underwear enough to touch her where she needed it the most. 

She kissed her again when she started moving inside of her. 

She kept on kissing her when she started filling her hard. Almost as hard as she was filling her soul. Almost as hard as she was filling her heart with her infinite love. 

_Sweet tea in the summer_  
_Cross your heart, won't tell no other_  
_And though I can't recall your face_  
_I still got love for you_

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Thoughts?


End file.
